Sarabande of a Sinner
by Sass-Bot
Summary: Finn and Esther are up to something, and Kol is just coming along for the ride. What is he up to? And why is Damon set on keeping Bonnie far, FAR away. Set after Dangerous Liasons
1. Prologue

**_This is my first Bonnie Bennett fanfic... and frankly, it's about time._**

* * *

_"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"_

_ "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out."_

_ Kol's motives were indecipherable from that day, and to be honest, Damon had enough on his plate to be worrying about someone like Kol when someone like say_… Klaus Mikaelson_ was running around, doing things, killing people. So this wondering was left for after midnight, when Damon's mind was empty and Elena was safe and sound in her bed, where Damon's nighttime thoughts wouldn't cost anyone's time but his own._

_ It was a night like this when all the pieces finally fell into place. He sat up from the bed. He was sleeping at his own house for once. He didn't know why. He just dozed off in bed beside Elena and found himself at the Salvatore Boarding House. He didn't know what had brought him home, but he wasn't necessarily uncomfortable with the arrangement._

_ So as he sat, putting the pieces together, a strange sort of rage dipped in relief washed over him –a feeling that he couldn't translate into any but one thought:_

_ "That little shit."_


	2. Some Things Are Nobrainers

**_I really couldn't resist so here's chapter one :)_**

**_Thank you for the lovely reviews_**

* * *

Hazel eyes fluttered open to gaze upon a familiar bedroom. Her gaze danced around, lingering on familiar things and things that were destined to die. Bonnie sat up in her bed and reached for a framed photo on her nightstand. It was of her, Elena, and Caroline. They were still sophomores. Elena was with Matt, and Caroline had a thing for Tyler Lockwood for some reason that Bonnie couldn't comprehend when she was still fifteen. Things had certainly changed since the Salvatores came to town, and over time, Bonnie had learned that there was blame to share. Klaus played a major role into setting the chain of events, from the death of Elena's parents leading up to this day, into motion.

Bonnie set the photograph down. It brought back all those bittersweet memories of when she was still on the cheer squad and a boy named Austen Fell kept following her around like a puppy dog. She used to think he was a dork, and now, she had to admit that she didn't know what became of him. Hopefully, he was at least_ alive_. She wondered how sad it was that _that_ was the first prayer to come to mind when she thought of anyone.

It was a weekend, thankfully. She decided that she would stay in bed until her father dragged her down to bid him farewell as he went off to work. That is –if he remembered. Lately, he'd been busy. He barely ever acknowledged Bonnie, and she suspected that it may have had something to do with her least favorite Salvatore –not that she particularly _liked_ either of them with Stefan being his ripper self and Damon being Damon –but of course, her least favorite would have to be Damon. He was just so self-righteous. It was like everything he did was law and Elena, being her gullible self, bought every single word that spilled out of his mouth. That wasn't to say that she thought Elena was stupid in general; she was just stupid to trust Damon.

Bonnie was startled out of her thoughts by her ringtone: an extremely loud pop song that Caroline insisted was perfect for Bonnie. Caroline, of course, was Caroline, and Bonnie didn't doubt her judgment for a second so she decided that setting that pop song as her ringtone was definitely for the best.

Bonnie hastily grabbed her phone and glanced at the caller ID. It was a blocked number, but Bonnie could take a couple of guesses at who it may have been. After mourning for a couple more moments the silence and the serenity of her morning, she swiped her finger across the slider on her touch phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Miss Bennett." The voice at the other end of the phone was definitely not a Salvatore. It was obviously male and smooth as velvet. Were she not certain that he was a Mikaelson, Bonnie might have actually wanted to get to know this person.

"Yes… Who is this?"

"Miss Bennett, Kol Mikaelson speaking," he replied.

_Figures,_ Bonnie thought miserably. "What do you want?" Her tone turned bitter.

"Now, now, Bonnie. Can't you be civil? You don't even know me," he said softly. Bonnie could practically hear his smirk from the other end of the phone. "I simply wanted to know if you were free later. My mother, Finn, and I would like to meet you. We missed you at the ball and I thought it was a pity after all the wonderful things I've heard about the infamous witch working for the Salvatore brothers…."

That was where Bonnie cut him off. "I don't work for anyone. Especially not Damon and Stefan."

"Touché…" Kol sounded amused as he spoke to her and it made Bonnie want to march up to wherever he is and gut him telepathically. "Well, anyway, we were hoping you would meet us at our home for some wine and cheese –if it is suitable of course."

"'_Wine and cheese_'?" Bonnie repeated, unsure of whether Kol was being serious or whether he was messing with her.

"Unless you'd rather we had our chefs cook you a five course dinner? We do not eat, but we've hired the best of the best in the culinary arts…."

Bonnie interrupted him again. "Look. Can you stop wasting my time? What's this bullshit about wine and cheese and fancy dining? Can you just get to the point?"

"What point?" he asked innocently.

"Listen, _Kol_, or whatever your name is, I don't have time for this, so could you just…"

"Bon!" That was Bonnie's father. He was about to leave. Bonnie couldn't miss this.

She heard a chuckle from the other end of the phone. He could obviously sense that this wasn't a good time and he took advantage of that to the fullest. "Four O'clock, Bonnie." He said it like a threat and suddenly, a sense of agitation fell over Bonnie.

She wanted to spit out something snarky when she heard her father call out for her again. She sighed and hung up on the original vampire, but not before she heard him let out a chuckle. His leer was almost audible in his voice, making her shut the phone especially hard in his face.

"Coming, Dad!" she replied to her father as she clumsily slipped her sky blue fluffy slippers. She jogged down the mahogany staircase to the front door of the house.

"Dad?" she called out. He couldn't have left already. Well, not without saying "Goodbye" She made her way to the kitchen to look for him.

It was a quaint little thing. It was much like every other kitchen in Mystic Falls but mostly accented with blues and reds. Her father always told her that the colors were her mother's idea and when she was little, she used to think that her mother would come home if she took extra good care of it. Her Grams made that easy as the kitchen constantly smelled of herbs and spices that Bonnie would later find out were actually protection spells and incantations.

The morning sunlight blinded Bonnie the moment she stepped into the kitchen, but it wore off after a moment and she could clearly see that nobody was there. With a sigh, Bonnie headed outside to check the driveway, only to find her own white Prius, reflecting sunlight into her eyes.

"Dad…" she mumbled dejectedly. She had missed him. Now, she would have to wait a week to see him again. Usually, she would have her Grams to keep her company when her father was away. Each time, Grams would tell her that it wasn't Bonnie, it was "Abby" Grams said that her father would sometimes find it hard living with a miniature of Abby. She didn't know whether or not her grandmother was trying to make her feel better or not, but, if she was, her words were only having the opposite effect on Bonnie.

She scowled and kicked the dirt. "Shit!" She put her thumb and forefinger on her eyes, trying to prevent the tears that were forming from falling. There were people dropping dead all over the place and the possibility of her friends being among them. Her father was safe and sound so she should have been thankful. Yet, she only wished she could see him more often.

"Shit!" she cried as she stomped back into her house and slammed the door behind her. She breathed slowly and deeply, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm okay…" she whispered. "I'm fine…"

"_Yeah, I think you like it, like what you see. You can't take your eyes off of me…_"

Bonnie rushed up the stairs and to her bedroom. She quickly tested her voice for breaking before answering her phone. "Yes?"

"Bon?"

It was Elena. Bonnie groaned inwardly. This was the last thing she needed early in the morning, especially after that strange phone call she got from Kol.

"Hey!" she replied as cheerfully as possible. "What's up?"

"Still trying to comprehend everything that happened last night…" came the reply.

Bonnie frowned when she heard this. "The… Originals Ball…" _that I wasn't invited to._ "What happened? Did Damon manage to piss them all off, thus causing us to be in deeper shit than we already are?"

"No…" Elena murmured quietly, obviously taken aback by Bonnie's sudden ferocity. "It's Esther… She's up to something. She wants me to help her kill her own children, Bon." She seemed extremely distressed, like this _wasn't_ a no-brainer.

Bonnie thought back to her conversation with Kol earlier that morning. He, Finn and _Esther_ wanted to see her. She quickly debated whether or not to tell Elena about this, eventually deciding upon secrecy. Knowing Elena, she would immediately go to the Salvatores with this and those were the last people Bonnie wanted up in her business to mess everything up. No, Bonnie would handle this all on her own.

"So, Elena… You're doing it, right?"

"Doing…"

"Helping Esther."

Elena hesitated. "I don't know, Bonnie… I want Klaus gone, but we owe Elijah so much. I couldn't possibly do this to him."

"So… don't," Bonnie told her.

"It's not that easy… You see… I've already helped her. She linked their lives with a spell… Using my blood. If we kill one, we kill them all –all five of them, including Elijah." Bonnie heard her friend sigh before saying. "Listen, could you come over, now? We have a lot to discuss and I'd rather we didn't discuss it on the phone."

"Sure thing, Elena." Bonnie rolled her eyes, thankful that Elena wasn't there to see it, then shut the phone, only to be startled by her third phone call that morning. She sure was popular. The caller ID told her that Abby was calling.

"Bonnie," the woman told her with urgency in her voice. "It's about Esther. We need to talk."


	3. There's a First Time for Everything

_**Sorry it has been months since I've updated... I feel like a shitty person, and I love you Aberacadaera for reminding me of this since your review was a kick in the ass haha because I shouldn't have written two chapters and abandoned you guys. That was shitty of me, and for that, I'm really sorry... I can't promise regular updates, but I promise to try as hard as I can. So enjoy this, loves x3**_

* * *

"So, what would Finn Mikaelson want with the lovely Bonnie Bennett?" Kol asked, as he lounged on a sofa at their manor.

"Is she coming?" the elder brother asked, cutting to the chase immediately.

"I'm quite sure she is. You see, nobody can resist my natural charms and magnetic personality."

Finn rolled his eyes and began to pace across the length of the living room. The only sound was the tapping of his black dress shoes on the softwood floor and the rubbing of fabric as he walked. He may have been daggered in a coffin for a millennium, but there was one thing he was certain of for longer than he had been a vampire: Kol Mikaelson was not to be trusted, living or undead. He was more devious than the devil himself on one of his good days.

"Are you going to carve a path in the floor while you wait?" Kol asked with a hint of irritation in his usually light and sarcastic voice.

"Kol…" Finn hesitated before continuing. "Do you ever regret it? Being… being…" _A vampire._

A laugh bubbled from Kol's lips like a geyser, starting as a quiet chuckle and evolving into a full-blown laugh. Where did this come from? Surely, this was the last thing on any vampire's mind, even if it was… Finn. "Regret what?" he replied. "Finn, my brother, I don't regret a thing."

#

_ A crow caws in the distance as Kol lays down at the riverside, bathing in the sunlight. The wind blows through his shirt and he smiles genuinely for the first time in a while._

_ "Kol," she tells him, "Do you ever regret it?"_

_ He closes his eyes and reaches blindly for her hand. "I don't regret a thing."_

_ "That's good," she says. Her voice is lower than a whisper, but the wind carries its sweet chimes to his ear. "I don't either."_

_ He chuckles. "That's good."_

#

Sure enough, the doorbell chimed loudly in the emptiness of the house. Kol found himself rising from his lazy slouch and dragging himself to the door. "Bonnie," he greeted her breathlessly.

"Kol," she replied firmly, but not kindly, simply as an acknowledgment of his existence.

"Come in," he said, gesturing politely to the foyer. "I hope you haven't brought us a housewarming gift," he quipped, but it was ignored as the girl allowed herself to be led into the living room.

"You have a beautiful home," Bonnie commented as they walked.

As he opened his mouth to reply, another voice sounded. "Thank you, darling." It was his mother, Esther. She walked regally towards the fellow witch and took the girl's hands in her own pale ones. "It is an honor having you here."

Bonnie nodded, but didn't reply and the three of them proceeded to the room. Kol led her to her seat before taking one directly across from her, smirking at the thought of how uneasy she would be, staring into his face while he stared back. Esther took the seat beside him and shortly after, they were joined by Finn.

Bonnie was the first of them to start speaking. "First things first, you want my power, don't you?"

Esther nodded slowly. "Then Abby has contacted you."

The girl nodded, shifting her gaze to the two vampires uneasily before looking back at Esther. Something about the original witch calmed her nerves, whereas Finn and Kol simply made shivers run down her spine. She would have preferred if she could speak alone with Esther. It didn't make things easier that Kol was boring his dark eyes into her own. The smirk he gave her only reinforced the idea that he was possibly doing this on purpose, just to get under her skin.

"Your mother has not come with you…" Finn noted, leaning back in his seat.

Bonnie simply nodded.

With a smirk, Kol asked, "Is she busy being a deadbeat?" The witch tensed and he caught a fierce glare from his mother. He chuckled and added. "My apologies. I just couldn't imagine a woman who would abandon or forsake her own children for such selfish purposes."

The atmosphere was immediately tense. The three members of the Original family stared at Bonnie expectantly for her response. Esther and Finn shot meaningful looks at each other, but neither of them could say a word.

"She was… protecting me from Mikael," Bonnie explained hesitantly.

"Of course, Miss Bennett." Kol smiled, his eyes locked on Bonnie's eyes. "I didn't mean to assume."

"Assumption is such a disgusting habit to get into," she replied edgily.

"Well, then," Kol began, speaking in low tones, "I believe it's time for the wine."

#

_Bonnie and Elena's favorite movie has always been "Mean Girls" They even have a Burn Book and wear pink on Wednesdays. They call Caroline Forbes "Regina George" behind her back and are actively trying to make "fetch" happen._

_ Saturday is the night that the girls go over to Grams' and watch it on her old VCR. Her house always smells of freshly baked bread and the same herbs Grams uses in Bonnie's own house._

_ "Y'know, Bonnie," Elena says, "You totes have to move that VCR over to your house."_

_ "Yeah, but the parental unit won't let me. God forbid he has any kind of electronic device older than 2005." Bonnie rolls her eyes and plops down on the couch right beside her best friend._

_ Elena giggles and grabs the remote for the TV off of the coffee table. "I win! I'm queen this night!"_

_ "Oh, my God, you cheating bitch!" Elena laughs at this. "I wasn't ready!" Bonnie exclaims. "Rematch! If you _dare_!"_

_ "Oh, no!" Elena exclaims. "I won fair and square! As my first royal decree, I say you should make us some popcorn!" She smirks and waves her hand towards the kitchen. She puts on a terrible English accent. "Hurry now!"_

_ Bonnie rolls her eyes and heads towards the kitchen, defeated._

_ A musky scent wafts into her nose as she enters the kitchen. It's Grams' incense. It was incredibly thick today though. A voice makes her more alert as she enters. Her grandmother wasn't supposed to be home._

_ "Just give me a moment, Sheila!" a desperate voice hisses._

_ "I am not inviting you into the house!" her grandmother replies sternly. "I don't trust you."_

_ Bonnie stands at the doorway, hiding out of her grams' sight. She listens intently when a short silence occurs._

_ "You Bennett witches really are a tough breed."_

_Witches?  
_

_ The door then slams and Grams is in front of Bonnie in a heartbeat._

_ "How much did you hear?" she asks. Her face didn't show any emotion and for the first time ever, Bonnie was terrified of her own grams._

_ "Hear what?" Bonnie replies smoothly. Luckily, her drama classes were good for _something._ "I just want some popcorn."_

_ Grams seems to believe her and puts on a sweet smile, letting her granddaughter into the kitchen and going on her way. Bonnie doesn't comment on the fact that Grams is supposed to be out of the house, but she doesn't want to. She simply goes to the cabinet to start preparing the snacks._

_ Coincidentally, that is also the first time she has ever told her grandmother a lie that could threaten her life._

#

The wine and cheese part of the meeting was much more awkward than the actual discussion segment. It consisted mainly of vampires glaring at each other and Kol passing Bonnie a sly smirk every now and again.

"So how are you finding your wine?" Kol asked her.

She almost didn't respond because it seemed like it had been such a long time since anyone had said anything that it felt taboo to help break the silence. She smiled sarcastically. "Serving wine to someone underage seems a bit ungentlemanly…" she told him, taking a slow sip out of her wine glass.

"I'm sure someone like you would have enough self-control to handle one measly glass of wine," he replied, raising his glass and taking an even slower sip.

"Someone like me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He heaved a breath and grinned. "You Bennett witches!" he exclaimed almost cheerily and let out a laugh -a genuine, honest to God laugh.

Finn and Esther let out half-hearted laughs and glanced awkwardly at each other. Bonnie simply smiled out of sheer politeness. She took another small sip from the wine, which actually tasted really good, not that she was going to tell that to Kol or anyone.

Coincidentally, that was the first time Bonnie was ever truly intrigued by a vampire.


	4. She's Certainly Not a Can-Can Girl

**_Oh, my God, I updated. So, anyway. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"So what are we planning on doing about the vampire Brady Bunch that just moved in next door?" Damon asked, sipping a glass of vodka as he leaned back in his armchair.

Stefan smirked and stopped his pacing. He glanced at his brother and remarked. "That's your worst one yet."

The older vampire scoffed. "Whoops. Did I offend your boyfriend?" It was no secret to Damon that Klaus and Stefan went _way_ back. Being an older brother, it was only natural that he was going to milk this for all it was worth.

Stefan rolled his eyes and let that one slide. "Let's just list things we already know about. What do they want from Mystic Falls?"

Damon obviously thought this was the dumbest question ever; nonetheless began to count on his fingers. "Oh, let's see! Elena… Elena… and did I mention Elena?"

The younger vampire sighed and shook his head. "That's Klaus. Now, what about the rest?"

"Rebekah… has teenage girl issues. She's irrelevant," Damon decided, sighing and setting his glass down on the table. He still had no clue what anyone else was up to -especially not Kol, who he was growing more and more suspicious of with each passing day. He got to his feet and headed for the door. "This is a waste of time, Stefan. Call me when you actually have something." He headed for the door, leaving Stefan with his thoughts.

A phone began to ring. Stefan glanced at it. It wasn't his. He walked up to it slowly and glanced at the caller ID. It read "Klaus Mikaelson" He froze in place. What could Klaus possibly want with Damon? Before Stefan could think to take it, his older brother was in the house again. "I'll take that," he said with a smirk and made his way out.

#

_"I'll take that," he says, distractedly taking a glass of brandy from the bartender. He drinks it all at once and nonchalantly watches a group of can-can girls in the center of the saloon._

_In his drunken stupor, a bubbly giggle reaches his ears and he glances around. His eyes are in a squint because he is too drunk to take in the dim lights of the bar without barfing. He still wants to know where it's coming from. She's certainly not a can-can girl, which is good, since none of them are really his type._

_"Careful, Sasha… You could get in trouble!" a voice hisses and Damon immediately grimaces. He rises from his seat and wearily looks around for the girl._

_"I'll be fine, Kol," she says with a giggle._

_Damon can hear her voice so clearly now. She's right next to him, but he can't see her. She's still laughing and it sounds like music. Then Damon collides with something small and fragile and the laughter stops. _

_She's a colored girl._

_Her glimmering jade eyes stare up at him in fear. She doesn't want to be found out. Damon feels his heart sink at the sight of her._

_"Sasha?" he whispers. He stares into her eyes and he wants to know her. A small part of his mind is amused at the thought of his father's mortification if he ever found Damon with a colored girl. For the most part, however, he just wants to kiss her full, rosy lips. His mind is in such disarray, that he almost does._

_Sasha lowers her bonnet over her face and rushes back off to the man she came with. Damon can't help but feel a bit of envy. As Sasha disappears into the crowd with the man on her arm, someone blocks his vision. It is way too sudden and Damon is now completely sober. The man smirks and looks into Damon's eyes._

_"You will forget this ever happened and you will go home and have a good night's sleep."_

#

A loud banging on the front door startled Bonnie from her meditation. She was also thinking in peace about whether or not to agree to what Esther had asked of her. She untangled her hands from each other and blew out the cherry scented candle in front of her before rising to her feet and checking to see who the unwanted visitor was. The only person she could think of was Damon.

"Open up, witchy!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She knew it. She wasn't really eager to know what he could possibly want with her. If it was up to her, she would ignore him and continue meditating, but she knew Damon would continue to bang on her door until she acknowledged him. That's one of the many things that gave him such a special place on her shit list.

She opened the door to find Damon fuming. "What do you want, Damon?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

He scowl lessened in intensity and turned into more of a smirk. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Your little house call to the Mikaelson residence." He made a move to enter the house and then remembered that he hadn't been invited into the Bennett house. "Alright. Now, invite me in."

"No," Bonnie replied coolly. "And how did you even know about this anyway?"

Damon sighed and shifted his weight. "I don't have time for this, Bennett. We need to talk, now," he snapped. "So I suggest you get your magical ass out of this house or let me in." He gave Bonnie a sarcastic leer. "Your choice," he added.

"How about neither?" she replied not tearing her gaze away from him. She was testing out a theory that she could simply make him go away by wanting it hard enough so she glared really hard at him. "How did you know…" she repeated.

"It doesn't matter!" Damon interjected.

Bonnie was getting increasingly irritated at Damon. How could he possibly know? There was no way he followed her since he was Elena's own personal watchdog. There was no way that Abby told him either. Abby may have abandoned Bonnie for years, but that didn't mean that she was so uninformed as to trust Damon with anything. Damon sort of gave that untrustworthy vibe off involuntarily.

"Like I said…" Damon said. "Mikaelsons. House call. Does any of that ring a bell in that little head of yours?"

"That was none of your business," she said firmly.

"Actually, Bonnie, it is all of my business…"

#

_ "How are you liking the fast life, Stefan?" he asks._

_ Stefan smirks and finishes off his drink before leaning forward on the dining table. "It's not as eventful as it could be," he says._

_ "I could make it a bit more eventful for you if you like," Klaus offers, grinning and lounging back in his seat._

_ Stefan smiles a bit as well. "Have you dealt with your brother?"_

_ "Staked and in a coffin with dear old Finn." Klaus sips from his wine glass and passes his gaze over the humans in the club. "What about that brother of yours?"_

_ Stefan shrugs. "Give him some time and he won't even remember her name."_

_ "Good," the Original vampire says quietly._

_ "And the girl?" Stefan asks._

_ "Dead," Klaus replies, shaping the syllable very carefully on his tongue._

_ "And her covenant?"_

_ "Dead," he repeats with a sickly sweet smile._

#

"I'm going to murder Kol…" Damon muttered under his breath, looking around at the Mystic Grill customers and glaring.

"Why are you so upset?" Bonnie asked. "I didn't agree to anything."

"Good," Damon replied a bit too quickly. "That's good…" He looked at the witch and smirked. "At least you're not completely stupid."

She groaned. "Damon, we've been sitting here for half an hour and I still don't know what you want to talk about."

"Did Kol say anything to you?"

"Kol?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Did he say anything weird or…"

"Weirder than usual?" Bonnie asked, raising her eyebrows. "He's an Original vampire, Damon. And he'd been staked for a hundred years. I should probably expect him to be a bit out of the loop…"

"You need to stay away from him," the vampire suddenly ordered.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Says who?"

"Me."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't sass me right now, Bonnie. This is for your own safety."

"Since when do you care about anyone's safety but yours and Elena's?" Bonnie asked, getting her hands ready to push off from the table and storm away from the table. This talk was ridiculous and there were so many more productive things she could be doing, like discussing with Abby the unsettling visit to the Mikaelson manor.

"I have _always _cared about your safety, Bonnie!" Damon exclaimed.

Bonnie's arms stiffened. She was taken aback by his outburst and couldn't form a reply at all. Her mouth flapped uselessly for about a minute and the vampire's silence didn't help her situation much. She could tell he was waiting eagerly for her response to this. "You have _never_ cared about my safety, Damon," she finally replied, her voice laced with repulsion. She rose slowly from the table and walked away.

With a sigh, Damon gave the table a light kick and buried his head in his hands.


	5. Just Like Old Times

**_Hey, guys! This short-ish chapter is more filler than anything else. I just want you to know that I'm still alive. Unfortunately, I was suffering from a bit of writer's block since my laptop crashed and my hard drive was destroyed. So here's this sort of crappy chapter. I can't promise regular updating, but I'm not abandoning you, so don't worry! :D_**

* * *

"Hey, Stefan…" Elena said quietly, as she entered the Salvatore house. She and Stefan still weren't on the best of terms and the fact that the two of them were the only ones in the house at the moment was simply awkward.

The gang had agreed to meet together and discuss Esther's motives after she had contacted both Elena and Bonnie. It was obvious that if her plan needed the consent of the only living Petrova doppelganger, she was cooking up something dangerous. Elena told them everything she had been told already, but nobody had heard a thing from Bonnie, and if Damon was to be trusted, she intended to remain tight-lipped about her meeting with the Mikaelsons.

Elena sat down in a couch waiting for the others' arrivals. Damon had gone to the Grill to talk to Bonnie about something important, though he wouldn't say anything more about it. Elena couldn't help but be a bit curious, but she knew it wasn't her place to ask. Damon would tell her when he was ready.

Stefan smirked at how uncomfortable Elena looked as she stared off into space, trying to look anywhere but Stefan's face. He felt the hollow shell of an emotion flutter across his heart then shook it off with a sip of bourbon.

Caroline's arrival was accented by her loud voice and her "I am really upset right now" voice. "You know what? I can handle Klaus! Stop being so insecure…" Her voice trailed off as she entered the Salvatore living room. She was gripping her phone as hard as she could without shattering it with her vampire strength. "I have to go now," she mumbled into her phone and shut it off. Her face melted into a sweet smile as she made her way to take a seat beside Elena.

"I'm guessing that Tyler can't make it," Stefan said.

"No…" she said quietly with a strained smile.

She turned towards Elena and asked, "Has Esther tried to talk to you again?"

Elena finally turned her attention towards her friend. "Not yet. I have a feeling that she's going to keep me in the dark for as long as she can."

"What about Bonnie?" Caroline asked. "Has she told you anything yet?" Elena shook her head, making the blonde frown. "Well, she's gonna have to say something because this secret stuff is pissing me off and I feel like I'm only here to be vampire muscle. And let me tell you; that's not as glamorous as it seems."

As Elena reassured Caroline that she was _not_, in fact, simply there to be vampire muscle, Stefan could hear the door to the house opening. Less than a minute later, Damon was coming through the doorway, with Bonnie at his heels.

"It took you guys long enough," Stefan remarked with a smirk. "Did you stop to hook up with her?" he asked his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Not my type," Damon said, taking a seat in a large armchair. "Let's start, then." Stefan gave the older vampire a smug grin and wandered over to a seat of his own.

Bonnie sighed and sat down beside her best friends. She wasn't in the mood to be interrogated about the Mikaelsons. How did Damon even know about that? Was he stalking her? She scowled slightly and crossed her arms.

Right on schedule, Damon decided to open their discussion with the topic of Bonnie's visit to the Mikaelson estate. "C'mon witchy. Spit it out."

"Bonnie…" Elena said softly. Elena's soft voice was her equivalent to puppy dog eyes, since the doppelganger couldn't pull off a good pout without the help of her voice.

After quite a bit of hesitation, Bonnie finally spoke. "She needs the power of my bloodline to help her with a spell."

"What kind of spell?" Caroline asked.

"A spell to kill Finn."

"Why Finn?" the blonde asked again.

This time, Elena answered. "If you kill one, you kill them all."

"You mean… the spell that linked them all together…"Caroline said as she began to put two and two together.

"You mean to tell me," Damon began, "that mama original _really_ wants to kill her own children? I call bullshit on this one."

"Well, we don't have anything but their word to go by, Damon." The elder vampire was getting on her nerves. He had been pestering her about her meeting with the Originals for two hours, and now, after finally telling everyone what Esther wants, he doesn't believe her.

Damon could sense the irritation in Bonnie's voice and defended himself by saying, "All I'm saying is that it's all a bit far-fetched."

#

"_It's all a bit far-fetched. Don't you think?" he tells her, pacing around the girl slowly. "All this witchcraft and vampire business…"_

_She smirks at him and takes a step towards him, grabbing his collar. In that moment, he can feel an enormous amount of heat radiating from the palm of her hand, making his neck sweat. She puts her lips to his ear and mumbles, "Is that so, Damon?"_

_She lets go of his collar and begins to walk away from him._

_He can still feel the heat of her closeness as he watches her hips sway and smiles like a little boy. This girl is definitely not a sane one, but oh, she was worth it. He is looking forward to sinking into insanity with a deadly beauty like her._

#

Kol wandered into his bedroom absentmindedly. He wondered how many of his belongings Klaus had kept for him in the event that he would be undaggered. He doubted there would be much. His older brother rarely thought of anyone but himself. It wasn't likely that he had taken much at all of Kol's personal belongings. One hundred years had passed and he found himself thinking of someone.

Klaus had told him to seek any personal belongings he may have desired in a box which he had kept unopened back at their underground lair. Well, to be fair, calling it a lair wasn't really accurate, but then again, how many people owned a secret thousand year-old cave underground?

_Sasha…_

He never really found out what became of her after Klaus daggered him. It was no secret that Klaus hated his brother fraternizing with Bennett witches. After all, according to him, they were only tools to be used. Kol supposed that his older brother never really thought that way. He knew that Klaus had bedded his fair share of witches in the past.

No, Niklaus was simply a hypocrite. He could never really stand the fact that his siblings were capable of love, while his own heart rotted away in his chest.

_Sasha was probably dead._

Kol felt his hands ball up into fists. He knew this would happen. Nearly one hundred years ago, before Klaus daggered him, he knew his beloved was going to die. Sasha had predicted her death as well. Now, in the twenty-first century, a certain Bonnie Bennett bears a striking resemblance to Sasha. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

Damon Salvatore was still here, too.

The whole gang was back together again, just like old times.


	6. A Hundred Years, No Promotion

**_I feel like a jerk for making you guys wait for every chapter. I kept you waiting for almost two months, but at least this update is quicker than the last one? Ack, it's still no good. Anyway, I tried to make this slightly longer than the others. You may not know what's going on now, but that's another reason why I'm a jerk. Still, it'll make sense eventually (I hope)_**

**_Also, to those who were wondering, Sarabande is a sort of dance._**

* * *

Abby swiftly made her way towards the Mikaelson manor. She was livid. She pushed open the front door, which always seemed to be unlocked and stepped into the house. "Hey, Kol!" she hollered. "Show yourself!" The house was silent. She narrowed her eyes and stood still. She knew he could hear her. She could sense him around her. He was stalling for time. It was just like him to want a flashy entrance.

"Hello, Abby."

She turned around slowly to find the man of the hour standing smugly behind her. She was hardly surprised; she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "Stay away from my daughter," she told him firmly.

* * *

_"Stay away from my daughter!" she screams, gripping a small hand and glaring with foolish courage into the vampire's eyes._

_He steps towards her slowly and mumbles, "I can't stop."_

_"Please…" the woman pleads, her grip becoming almost painful to the child behind her. "Take me instead."_

_"A-Alright…" he mumbles numbly as his walking becomes painstakingly slow. He doesn't want to, but if he doesn't, he'll die._

_The woman eyes him warily. Why is he moving so slowly? Does he want to prolong this suffering for her child? Is it simply sadism? Does he like the fear in their eyes?_

_"I'm so sorry…" he says. "Don't scream, please…"He pleads and he doesn't realize that it's his compulsion that makes her listen as his fangs sink into her skin._

_The daughter falls into a state of silent terror. She can't move. She can hardly breathe. Her mother is holding her hand so tightly that she thinks her little fingers will break soon. What is this man doing to her mommy? Why is he saying sorry? He's not sorry. He's not. She hates him. She hates him so much. She hates him._

* * *

Bonnie glared at Damon as the two of them sat in his car. Somehow, she had been roped into going with him to visit Alaric. Elena said that it was because someone needed to babysit Damon, but she had a feeling that the others meant for it to be the other way around. They didn't trust her around the Mikaelsons. And they didn't trust her when she said that she had it all under control.

"So, I told him," Damon rambled on, "he needed to keep his claws off of my drink or I would snap his neck in two. I bet he didn't think I'd actually do it." She rolled her eyes. The vampire had been talking non-stop throughout the ride. She had no idea why Damon of all people would want to talk to her. It was a bit annoying. She had expected it to be very quiet, but he insisted on telling her every story from every bar he had ever been to –even the ones that weren't funny (and most of them weren't).

"Damon, we passed Alaric's street…" Bonnie warned, staring out the window at where the car should have gone.

"Oh, did we?" he asked. "I didn't notice." The sarcasm was so obvious in his voice that she would have had to be an idiot not to hear it.

She narrowed her eyes. "Damon, where are you taking me?"

"'Damon, Damon, Damon'" he mocked her, keeping his eyes on the road and ignoring her question. "Just be quiet for a second, Sabrina."

Bonnie knew giving him an aneurysm would probably end up getting her killed since he was the one driving, so at the moment, she decided not to exert herself and just do as she was told. After a moment, she sighed and mumbled, "That was your worst one yet."

For a second, she thought Damon hadn't heard her, and then he glanced at her and asked, "What?"

"Sabrina," she explained, "was your worst nickname yet."

She saw him grin in amusement. "There are many more to come. I have much worse ones up my sleeve."

Bonnie smiled despite herself. "I hope not."

* * *

The car stopped in front of an old building downtown. She would think it was abandoned if it weren't for the glowing "Open" sign on the door and the man who looked like a waiter, smoking against a wall. She didn't know whether or not to get out, but when she saw Damon heading swiftly towards the waiter, she decided to follow him.

The man was at least in his mid-twenties with short pale hair and a scruffy beard. It was obvious that he knew exactly who Damon was because his eyes widened at his approach and he almost choked on his cigarette before spitting it onto the ground and stomping on it with his shoe.

"A hundred years and still no promotion?" Damon asked in a light tone. Bonnie gave him a suspicious look. This man was a vampire. What was Damon doing taking her to meet vampires like him?

The man grinned with crooked and yellowing teeth. "Damon," he said with a voice too smooth to match his appearance. "I was wondering when you'd show up. You brought" Bonnie watched with curiosity as he cut himself off and glanced at her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Damon, tell your friend to keep his eyes to himself before I chop his balls off," she threatened.

The man's eyes widened before he shifted his gaze back to Damon quickly. After a moment's pause, the two men burst out laughing. "Fancy her!" he exclaimed slapping a hand on Damon's shoulder.

Bonnie was beginning to grow less curious and more irritated as Damon continued to speak to his friend and leave her out of the loop. The more he wasted her time, the more she began to consider setting fire to the neighborhood. She only barely contained the urge.

"Damon!" she called out. "What's going on here? Why did you take me here? And why did you tell Elena that we were going to Alaric's house?" She glowered at Damon with her fists tight.

The chatter was interrupted by her outburst. They both turned to her. "Geez, Bon. Can't a guy catch up with an old friend without you being a total downer?" Damon asked. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't seem fazed by her annoyance. He wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders before introducing him. "This asshole here is Olly."

Olly smiled at her. "Now, Damon. Introduce me properly!" He extended his arm to shake hands with the witch. "Oliver Talbot at your service, my lady."

"Bonnie Bennett," she said dryly, hesitating before shaking his hand.

"This witch of yours probably wants to know why you're here, Damon," he told his friend.

Bonnie froze. This man knew that she was a witch?

"Right then," Olly said, putting his hands on Damon and Bonnie's shoulders. She shrugged away from his touch, not paying any mind to the slightly offended look on Olly's face. "Come inside so we can have a little chat."

The three of them entered what looked like a really old pub. Olly led them over to a vacant table before disappearing into a door behind the counters. The place was really dirty and she couldn't believe that anyone would willingly go to it, not even people like Damon. It was empty as well, which went to show that she wasn't the only one who thought that it was a dump.

"What are we doing here?" Bonnie asked again, giving Damon a slight headache to accent her point.

He winced and grabbed his head. "Contain your party pooping urges for a few more minutes," he groaned. "I'll explain everything! I promise!"

"Do it _now_!" she exclaimed, raising her voice.

"Now, now, you two!" a voice interrupted. Olly was back and he had a large box in his hands. "Bonnie, dove, I know Damon's an arsehole, but try not to incinerate him in the bar. I just cleaned up." _Just cleaned up, my ass,_ Bonnie thought angrily. She calmed down, however. She eyed the box that Olly was setting on the table. This was why she was here? For that box?

"What's that?" she asked.

"We were hoping that you'd know," Damon replied, having finally recovered from the pain that the witch had caused him.

She reached out and took the box. It didn't belong in a place like this. It was rather large and made of solid mahogany. She ran her hands over the dusty wood, feeling out the intricate carvings on the top. Her hands slid over to the sides, looking for a latch or a way to open it.

"Don't bother," Olly told her. "We've tried to open it like that."

"We've also tried breaking it," Damon added. Bonnie felt a twinge of irritation at the thought of someone trying to destroy something as elegant as that. Of course he tried to break it. That was just like him. "It doesn't burn. It doesn't break. It doesn't open. So our guess is that one of you witches cursed it."

She turned her gaze back at the box. She set her palms firmly on the top and closed her eyes. Concentrating, she tried to detect any protective magic. She vaguely feels an agitated presence and a searing pain beneath her eyelids.

* * *

_She lounges on a chair and watches Olly pour her a drink. She smiles. "I need you to do something for me, Olly."_

_He grins back at her and gets into the seat opposite of her. "Anything, love."_

_She pulls out a small, wooden box from her purse. "Keep this here for me?"_

_"What's that?" he asks. The box looks very sophisticated and he smiles inwardly at the woman's foolish trust. It obviously has something with a hefty price inside of it._

_"Can you take care of it for me?"_

_"Of course, but that looks too nice for me. What makes you think I won't take it for myself?"_

_She smirks and looks somewhere behind him. Before he can twist his neck around to see where she was staring, his thoughts are interrupted with a crack and the taste of iron._

_"Thank you," she says, getting out of her seat and walking up to the vampire that was currently standing over Olly's dead body. She pecks him on the cheek. "Now you make sure he does as he's told, okay?"_


	7. A Lie is a Lie is a Lie

**_I also find it strange that I'm updating again in the same month. Ahh, it must be because I'm procrastinating from studying for my super mega ultra huge math test. I'm not quite satisfied with this, so this is somewhat filler... Also, I didn't proofread this very well, so if any mistakes pop up, just let me know about it so I can fix them._**

* * *

Bonnie let out a soft moan as her consciousness began to return. She brought a hand up to her head, which was aching terribly. As part of her coerced herself to open her eyes, another part tried to make sense of what she had just seen. This wasn't the first time she had experienced prophetic visions, but this one was strange. She was accustomed to seeing visions of the future, but this one showed her the past if Olly's death was any indication. However, she couldn't see how this past was in any way important.

"Bonnie?" a smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

She finally willed herself to open her eyes and look around. She was still in Olly's bar, judging by the rank yet familiar scent which lingered around them, but she seemed to be in a back room. She sat up and stared at the two vampires in the dimly lit room. "What is that thing?" she asked.

The _thing_ in question was placed harmlessly on a table in the corner of the room. The vampires glanced at it in unison when she mentioned it. "What did you see?" Damon asked with urgency.

Bonnie ignored him and addressed Olly. "Where did you get that box?" she asked him.

His eyes widened and, breaking his calm and collected image, he asked defensively, "What's it matter to you?"

"I need to know," she insisted, staring fiercely at him.

"I can't say."

Bonnie was taken aback, but she shot back insistently, "What do you mean 'You can't say'?"

Damon stepped into the exchange, saying "He means exactly what he says."

The witch cast her fiery gaze towards Damon, before softening it and returning it to Olly. "You were compelled?" she asked. "By the woman who gave you the box?"

"Woman?" the Salvatore exclaimed in alarm. "Did the box show you that?"

She nodded slowly. "I saw a woman. It was all really blurry and I didn't see any faces…" she said. "She was a witch, though. I'm sure of it."

"And you saw the woman compelling me?" Olly asked, almost like a plea.

Bonnie shook her head apologetically. "I just saw you dying."

#

"Where's your daughter?" Esther asked, pouring wine into a glass for her guest then getting back to her seat on the sofa.

Abby shrugged. "I thought she was with Kol," she said miserably.

The Original witch smiled sympathetically. "I know how you must feel," she said. She leaned forward in her seat and across the coffee table to lay a firm, yet comforting hand on Abby's shoulder. "You are my sister, Abby, and I will do everything in my power to help you find your daughter."

"Thank you, Esther…"Abby said uncertainly, feeling all too uncomfortable with the other witch's hand on her shoulder. She also began to ponder upon the many things which were in Esther's power. "You're very kind."

Esther smiled and nodded before leaning back into her seat. "Please, sister, it is the least I can do to repay you for what you and your Bonnie will help me achieve. You're a very brave woman."

Abby sighed and took a sip from her wine. It tasted very sweet and very expensive. She may not have trusted the Mikaelsons completely, but she had to admit that their fine taste was something to be appreciated. "I'm just doing what I have to… to keep my daughter safe, and to keep everyone else in the world safe," she told the other woman. "But are you sure you're alright with this?" She lowered her voice. "Killing your own children? I don't think I would have the stomach for something like that…"

Esther frowned, but only for a moment. After that, her radiant smile took over. It told Abby that Esther was sure of herself and what she was doing. It told her more than words could, yet the Original witch spoke anyway. "My sister, Abby…" Abby tried not to cringe as Esther referred to them as sisters for the umpteenth time in that day. "Tell me something. Tell me about the first time Bonnie lied."

Abby was startled by the question. She couldn't quite recall the first time Bonnie lied. Esther could sense her uncertainty and with an encouraging tilt of her head, she told Abby, "It's alright. Tell me about any instance where your child kept secrets from you. No matter how small or insignificant, a lie is a lie."

#

_Bon Bon isn't like most other four year-old girls. Abby can see this when she puts together her Lego's and when she colors inside the lines in her coloring book. Her preschool teacher had once referred to her as a prodigy. It makes her proud to think of her little girl with the butterfly clips in her hair as a prodigy. The word "prodigy" has a nice ring to it, no? _

_Abby once read that intelligent children were more likely to resort to deception to cover up for things they knew their mommy and daddy wouldn't be happy about. Children, typically, are inherently honest, but Bonnie Bennett is cunning. Bonnie Bennett is scheming and it drives Rudy mad. _

_"Honey, she's just a toddler," she tells him as he sits at the kitchen table with a stern face. "It's probably just a phase. Once she gets the lying out of her system, she'll be the same sweet Bon Bon that she's always been."_

_He sighs and tightens his grip on his coffee mug. "I know, Abby," he says resignedly. "I just wish she would have gotten a different phase, like the 'Jumping on the tables' phase or the 'Throwing things at people' phase, not the _lying _phase."_

_Abby can't hide the smile that tugs at her lips nor the giggle that escapes from her mouth. "You want our daughter to jump on tables and throw toys at us?"_

_Rudy catches on to her amusement and cracks a smile of his own. "Well, maybe not the toy-throwing."_

_Abby sighs and places a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Hey, we've been through a lot worse than a lying preschooler. If we can get through this, our daughter just might end up at Harvard!" she tells him, squeezing his shoulder before standing up. She steps towards the kitchen window and watches her daughter play in the yard with her best friend, Elena._

_"Alright, 'Lena," Bonnie tells her friend as the two of them are sitting on the lawn, brushing the hair on their Barbie dolls. "I'm gonna tell you a secret and you can't tell anyone!"_

_"What happens if I tell someone by accident?" the doppelganger child says with anticipation in her eyes._

_"I won't be your friend and I won't talk to you ever, ever again if you tell someone!" Bonnie snaps at her, startling the poor Elena._

_Elena nods with resolve. "I super promise with whipped cream and strawberries on top that I won't ever tell anyone!"_

_ Bonnie smiled mischievously at her friend. "I have a secret friend that Mommy and Daddy don't know about," she says. Slowly and carefully, the young girl reaches down for her Ken doll and holds him up in front of Elena's face. "He looks just like this and he said that I'm gonna be a princess when I'm older."_

_Elena gasps and gives Bonnie her widest grin. "You're so lucky! I wanna be a princess just like you!"_

_With a giggle, Bonnie replies, "I'll tell him that you wanna be a princess, too. Then he can be your secret friend too!"_

_"What's his name?" Elena presses anxiously._

_"His name is Mr. Kol (but he doesn't like it when I call him 'Mister'). And he's a prince from a kingdom far away!" Bonnie giggles and holds her Ken doll to her chest gleefully._

_"A prince…" Elena says dreamily and stares up at the sky._

_#_

"What would you do, my dear sister, to a child who lies to you?" Esther asked calmly.

"I used to put Bon Bon in time out…" Abby looked down glumly. "That was so many years ago…" She choked and put a hand to her lips. "_God, _I wish I had been there for her."

"Abby, the past is in the past. You must not let your absence from Bonnie's life weigh on your heart like this," Esther told her. "None of this was your fault. You did not choose this life; my children destroyed your relationship with your child."

"No, Esther, I… I should have come back for my little girl when I could…" Abby argued.

"No," the Original witch insisted. "You did what was right to protect the people you care about." Esther paused. "My troublesome children are to blame for this. Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah… and _oh, _Kol…" She trailed off. "Finn was always the obedient one. He was never fussy, not even as an infant, but Kol… he screamed throughout the night. He wouldn't sleep unless I was holding him."

Abby watched Esther reminisce warily. It was strange to hear baby stories about the most terrifying creatures in existence.

"Often," Esther continued, "Mikael would strike Kol and Niklaus. They were the most troublesome. Niklaus was obedient, but his temper was a force to be reckoned with. Kol, however, was a menace. He would deliberately dance on Niklaus's very last bit of patience then watch his older brother unravel with a strange sort of fascination. Sometimes, Kol scared even me…"

The Bennett witch didn't know what to say in response to that. Thankfully, Esther wasn't done speaking and after a moment's pause, she continued. "As a mother, I cannot stand for such behavior. I'm sure you understand." She took a sip from her wineglass as Abby nodded in silence. "You ask me, how I can kill my own children," she says quietly. "I'm not killing them, Abigail. I'm putting to rest all the lost souls that they've condemned. I'm showing them the error of their ways. I'm putting them in 'time-out', if you will. I'm punishing them as their mother and as the only creature in this world that still has any shred of love for them."

* * *

**_Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter, because God knows I hated it._**

**_Before any of you mention it, I know that Kol was daggered for 100 years until Elijah undaggered him in season 3, and I will explain how he was very much undaggered when Bonnie was younger. I just wanted to clear that up :D_**


End file.
